From Book to Reality
by Theresa82
Summary: WARING: SEASON 5 SPOILERS. Amanda Reed thinks she is just a normal girl who likes reading and wonders who her non-present dad is. But when she tracks down her father and discovers the truth about who she is, her life is changed forever.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I bit my lip as I closed the last book in my favorite series, Supernatural, by Carver Edlund. I couldn't believe it. Dean, my favorite character, couldn't die and go to hell. I took a deep breath and then rushed over to my computer to see if there were going to be anymore books. I googled the author and pulled up the official page for the book series. _This series has stopped publishing after the book, "There is no Rest for the Wicked"._ I looked down. That was the title of the book I had just finished. I kept reading. _This is because there was not enough profit off of these books to continue. Sorry for the Inconvenience. _"Sorry for the Inconvenience?" I yelled at my computer. "Yeah, sure you're sorry. You don't have to worry about Dean down in hell and how he is going to get out. And he is GOING to get out. Don't you worry. Sam will find a way to save him." I rolled my eyes and collapsed on my bed. This was awful. How was I ever going to find out what happened next if they stopped publishing?

There was a knock on my door and my mom came in. "Amanda Reed, are you reading again?" I looked up at her. She was 30 and beautiful with shoulder length blond hair. She had had me at 16 but she said that I was the best thing that ever happened to her. I smiled. We had a running joke about how our last name was Reed and I loved reading. The name seemed to suite me. "Come on downstairs. Dinner is ready."

"Ok mom." I got up and followed her down to our kitchen. She had made a pizza in the oven. I grabbed a piece and started eating.

"So, what was all that yelling about earlier? Did a character die?" she asked. My mom always tried to keep up with what I was interested in. I had gotten her to watch a few TV shows that I liked. She seemed to enjoy them, but not to the extent that I did. She just watched them to have something in common with me. "Yeah." I answered. "Dean did. He sold his soul to a demon and now he is in hell. Normally I wouldn't be worried about this, but I looked it up and the author, Carver Edlund, can't publish anymore because the publishers weren't making enough money off the books."

"Oh, that's awful! I'm so sorry honey." My mom looked at me, knowing how upset I must feel. The rest of dinner I theorized as to how Dean would have gotten out of hell if the next book did get published.

After dinner I flipped on the TV. One of my favorite shows was on, Doctor Who. I had seen this episode before. This was the part where The Doctor told Winfrey that he would have been proud to call him his dad. I could relate, having grown up with no dad myself. I had only seen on picture of him and my mom, but when I asked her about him, all she said was that his name was Dean and she didn't know much about him either. Maybe that was why I liked the character Dean in my book so much, he was how I wished my dad was. Also, sometimes when my mom thought I was busy reading or asleep, I saw her looking through an old box of papers. Sometimes she would stare at them longingly, or with sadness, or sometimes even anger. I had often wondered what was in that box.

"I'm going to the grocery store, Amanda. I'll be back in an hour or so. Okay?" My mom was standing at the door with her purse pulling on a jacket. I nodded showing her that was fine.

This would be my chance to go see what was in that box. I looked around the room trying to decided if I should I really look into my mom's personal things. I checked out the window just in time to see her driving around the corner. I dashed upstairs and into her room. Where would she hide a box like that. I searched through a few drawers and then checked her closet. There it was, up in the top corner. I reached up and just managed to pull it down. I walked over to her bed staring at it. What would I find in it? Pictures? A phone number? I took a deep breath and then opened the box. Like I expected there were more pictures of him. He wore a leather jacket and had dark hair. He was slightly taller then my mom, maybe about 6 feet. There was also a paper with some phone numbers on it. The first one said "Dean's cell." I grabbed my cell and dialed the number. A mechanical voice answered, "I am sorry. This number has been disconnected." I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding then looked back down at the paper. "Dean's dad's cell" was the only other number on the paper. I shrugged and dialed that number. I guess if Dean was my dad then his dad would be my grandfather.

After a few moments, which felt like hours, someone picked up. "Hello? Who is this?" It was a deep voice. He didn't sound old enough to be my grandfather.

"Hi." I said. "My name is Amanda Reed. Are you Dean's father?" I was so nervous that I must have sounded terrified to the person on the other end of the phone.

There was a pause. "No, this is Dean. I'm sorry to tell you this, but my father is dead." There was a commotion and it sounded like someone was asking who it was. I took a deep breath. So both my grandfathers were dead. But I was probably talking to my dad. "Why are you calling? How did you know my dad?"

"I . . ." I wondered what I should say. I wanted to meet my dad before telling him I was his daughter. "I have important information for you, Dean. I need you to meet me . . ." I thought again. Where could I have him meet me? "There is an abandoned house at the edge of my town." I gave him the address. "Meet me there at 9 tomorrow night." I said and then hung up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He closed the phone. "Dean, who was that?" Sam said from the passenger seat of the 67' Impala.

"She said her name was Amanda Reed" Dean answered. "She couldn't have been older than, maybe 16. She asked us to meet her at this abandoned house."

"You do realize this is probably a trap, right?"

Dean nodded, frowning at the phone. "Yeah, I don't know man, she didn't sound threatening, or under duress, just kinda nervous. Like something was going on and she didn't want to talk over the phone. I mean, how do you think she got dad's number?"

"I don't know. But we are in the middle of this whole angle apocalypse thing right now. Do you think it could wait?"

"Wait till when? After the world is over? No, I think we need to meet with her. We are about a day's ride away. We can be there by 9. I just hope she is okay till then."

Sam gave Dean a look. "Since when do you care so much about kids?"

"I don't know. There is just something about this girl." He glance over at Sam. "Don't look at me like that, man! You would be saying the same thing if you were on the phone with her."

"Alright. Fine. We meet, see what this is all about, but then get back to our job, okay?"

"Fine." said Dean. "But I get to pick the music." Dean grinned over at Sam who rolled his eyes and turned to look out the window.

I grabbed my backpack and pulled out all my school books out of it. It was a friday night,

and I wouldn't be needing any of my school stuff till monday morning. I glanced around my room, wondering what I should bring. My mom had gone out with friends and she wouldn't be home till late. It was the perfect time to sneak out. I grabbed the paper with the phone numbers and some of the pictures as proof to show Dean, my dad. I also grabbed a flashlight, not knowing what to expect when I got the the house.

I had picked the house we were going to meet at for a reason. Because of the stories. It was said that it was haunted and ever since I had read the Supernatural series I had wanted to go check it out just for fun. The story goes that a couple used to live there, and the husband went crazy, accidentally killing his wife. The guilt over this lead him to hang himself in the house, and to this day if you enter the house uninvited, the women will hang you because she never got to hang her husband herself. Of course I didn't believe in ghosts, but it would be fun to get there a little early and bring some salt to play around with.

I went down to the kitchen and opened the pantry. There was a big bag of salt. I grabbed it and shoved it into my backpack. My mom wouldn't notice it was missing, we hardly ever used salt. I looked around again and then headed out the door.

The house wasn't far. It was just a few blocks, and I arrived after about 10 min. I checked my phone which I had put into my pocket. It was 8:30. I had a half an hour before my "dad" arrived. There was a fence around the place. I through my backpack over and then vaulted after it. The door wasn't locked, probably because of the fence. I opened it and headed inside. The windows were boarded up and the electricity didn't work anymore so the room was completely dark. I gropped for my flashlight from my backpack and flipped it on. It was still fairly dark but now with moving shadows from me pointing my flashlight around the room. I took deep breath. Straight ahead of me was a giant staircase leading up to an overhang hallway. I turned to my left and entered what seemed to be the living room.

_Creak. _ There was a noise from upstairs. I turned around and peaked back into the foyer, shining my light around. There was nothing there. I turned back into the living room and I came face to face with a pale, dead-looking women. I swallowed a scream and backed into the living room, reaching for the pack of salt. She walked after me. Finally I reached the salt and quickly drew a circle around myself. The moment I lost sight of her, she vanished.

I bit my lip and looked around for something to defend myself with. There was an iron poker by the fireplace. I darted out of the circle of salt and grabbed the rod. I spun around, my back to the fireplace and swung at the ghostly woman suddenly standing in front of me. She vanished, but I knew she wouldn't be gone for long. I ran back to the circle I had made and stood with my back to the boarded up front window, at the ready. She appeared again, in the doorway between the foyer and the living room and this time I got a better look at her. She was short and wearing a white nightdress, which just made it creepier. She had shoulder length black hair that looked as if a bird had made a nest in it while she stared at me with lifeless eyes.

I assessed my situation after swinging at her again. I was alone in an actual haunted house, facing down a ghost with salt and a rod from beside the fireplace. If everything in the Supernatural books was true, which it seemed like so far, then the only way to actually stop the ghost was to burn her remains. But, how I was supposed to dig up her grave and burn her bones if I was trapped in her house. I could call someone, but they would just think I'm crazy. I reached for my phone anyway.

_Knock, knock, knock._ Someone was at the door. "Help!" I yelled. "Help me! She has me trapped!" There was bang as someone kicked the door down and an older version of the man in the pictures of my dad came running into the room.

As soon as he saw the ghost he turned to me. "Quick, do you know what her name is? Where is. . ." But he didn't get to finish his sentence as he was thrown across the room.

I turned the the second man who was taller and had shoulder length hair. "Her name was Irene Sanders and she was cremated, but she may have a doll or something with her hair upstairs." He nodded and then runs upstairs to go look for remain.

Dean was back up and had grabbed another iron pole from beside the fireplace. He turned and joined me in the circle of salt I had made. "How did you know to do this?" he asked me nodding to the salt. He swung again as the ghost reappeared.

"From a book I read." I answered. The ghost appeared again to far for dean to reach. It advanced toward us but halfway across it burst into flames.

Dean stepped out of the salt and yelled up the stairs to the other man. "Got it?"

"Yep." The other man reappeared on the top of the stairs and made his way down.

"Nice." Then Dean turned to me. "A book? It wouldn't happen to be called Supernatural would it?" I nodded. He turned to the other man and said under his breath, "I am really starting to hate that guy." The tall one gave a knowing nod and then turned to me.

"I'm Sam." he held out his hand.

I shook it in a trance. "Wait." I said. "You two aren't THE Sam and Dean from the books?" Sam shrugged his shoulders. "So, everything that happened in the books, that's all true?" he nodded again. There was no way. I had to make sure. I walked the the kicked down door and looked out to see a 67' Impala parked out front. I turned around and looked back at Sam and Dean, still in shock.

"So," Started Dean. "Why did you call us if you didn't know that the books were actually true? How did you get our dad's number?"

"I . . . I got you number from a box my mom keeps." I managed to get out. "A box of pictures of my dad and phone numbers to get in touch with him by." I grabbed the photos and the paper out of my bag and handed them to Dean. "I am your daughter."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello readers. If you have gotten this far, THANK YOU SO MUCH for reading my story. I hope you are enjoying reading it as much as I am writing it. This started out as a "What if Dean had a daughter" daytime fantasy and now I am actually forming a (hopefully okay) storyline. I don't really know where I am going to go from here, although I do have a few ideas. If there is anything you want to happen or any type of constructive criticism you have, PLEASE review. That is all from me. Thank you and enjoy this next chapter.

Chapter 3

Dean grabbed the pictures of him and my mom and stared at them for a moment. Then he looked back up at me. He was still on guard, as if I was about to attack him. "How did you get these pictures?" he demanded.

"Dean" Sam said as warning that he was being rough.

Dean turned on Sam. "What? You don't expect me to blindly believe her do you? She could be anything: shape shifter, demon, even an angle. I'm not taking any risks."

Sam gave Dean an exasperated look as Dean turned back to me.

"Angle?" I asked. "Those were not in the books. It ended with you going to hell, Dean. Anyway, how did you get out?" Dean threw some holy water on me to no effect.

"Well, it turns out angles are real. In fact, that is how I got out of hell. An angel named Castiel pulled me out because they want me to be Michael's vessel." Dean had handed me a silver fork and that also had no effect. "If you really are Katara's daughter, you won't have any problem with me coming home with you and seeing her again?" he asked it, but there was no question as to whether or not he was coming.

I nodded. "She should be home soon."

"Alright. Come on." He turned around and headed out the door to the car. Sam gave me an apologetic look and then turned to follow his brother.

I paused at the doorway, thinking about how everything I thought I knew had just changed in a matter of a few minutes. The Supernatural books were real. I had met my dad and my uncle and as it turned out, they were the main characters from my favorite book series. It was so surreal. I walked over to the Impala in a daze. Dean had the trunk open and was putting the holy water flask and silver knife away. Sam tossed his lighter in. As I got in the back, they came around and sat down upfront, Dean behind the wheel.

The ride home was only about two minutes long, but it felt like forever. We were all lost in our own thoughts to keep up a real conversation. The only break in the silence was me telling Dean where to turn to get to my house.

We finally turned up my driveway and Dean parked the car. I stepped out and went to unlock the door. I could hear them whispering about me behind me. I guess they must have been trying to decide to trust me or not. The door unlocked and we all stepped inside.

"You can have a seat if you want." I said, gesturing to our living room. They sat down. I sat down across from them in an armchair. "So, my dad is Dean, from my favorite book series." I said aloud, trying to get used to the thought.

"We still don't know that for sure." Said Dean.

Sam decided to try to relieve the tension. "So, you're name is Amanda, right?" I nodded. "How old are you Amanda?"

"I'm 14, but I'll be 15 in a month." I answered. "I really like reading, so maybe I'll get some new books." Sam smiled, probably thinking about how much he would have liked to get books for his birthday. "So, um, Angels huh?" I said, trying to change the subject again.

"Yeah." Sam said. "As it turns out, demons aren't the only ones out there. But the angles aren't any better. You see, both angels and demons want a giant showdown between Lucifer, or Satan, and the archangel Michael. But that would mean the end of the world. And what makes it worse is that they need human vessels to do this." I nodded, trying to keep up.

"So, who are the vessels?" I asked, and then remembered what Dean had said earlier. "Wait, DEAN is Michael's vessel? An archangel needs Dean?" Sam nodded. "Okay," I said trying to wrap my head around the idea that my dad was the vessel for an archangel. "Who is Lucifer's vessel?"

Sam started to answer, but Dean cut him off. "Sam. You don't have to tell her anything if you don't want to."

"I know, but if she really is your daughter then that makes her my niece. She is a Winchester and deserves to know everything. Last time we meet a Winchester he was already dead. I am still holding on the the hope that she is who she says she is."

"So that is your last name." I said.

"Yeah." Said Sam. "And I am supposed to be Lucifer's vessel."

The front door opened and my mother walked in, stopping short when she saw Sam and Dean.

"Mom." I jumped up. "This is Sam, and this is-"

"Dean." She cut me off. "Yeah. I remember you."

Dean stood up. "Katara." He said. "How are you?"

"I go by 'Kat' now." My mother answered sharply. "And I am fine. Now, if you don't mind me asking, why are you in my house?"

"Mom, I called him." I said.

She turned to me. "You did _what_?"

"I called him, Mom. Last night when you went out to the store, I went up to your room and took out that box you are always looking at. I called the phone numbers on that paper and asked Dean to meet me here." I looked over to Sam and Dean to see if they would tell my mom where I actually asked them to meet me. They stayed quiet. I continued. "And here they are. Sam is Dean's brother."

She took a deep breath. "I guess I should have told you about that box a long time ago." She looked over to Sam and Dean. "You can make yourselves at home. It is late. If you need a place to stay-"

"Thanks for the offer, but we already have a place to stay." Dean cut my mom off.

Sam gave Dean a look that I had read about before in the books. _We do? _

Dean continued. "I got a room at a motel in town. It is only a few minutes away. We'll sleep there, thanks."

My mother nodded as the brothers stood up. "Okay. So, I'll see you tomorrow and we can work this all out?"

Sam answered this time. "Yes. Thank you for the offer. We will see you tomorrow." He gave an apologetic smile and then closed the door behind him.

"Now go to bed young lady. We will talk about this in the morning."

"Yes mom." I headed upstairs to my room. I turned the lights off and as I got into bed I never saw the figure lurking next to my closet.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- thank you again for reading my story. I am sorry this is such a short chapter but I am already working on the next one. I hope you enjoy. And again, if you have any constructive criticism or Ideas for the story please review. I want to know what you think. Thank you – Theresa82

Chapter 4

"Rise n' shine Sammy!" Dean tapped Sam awake. Sam sat up listening for the sound of _Heat of the Moment_ playing in the background. After a moment he gave a sigh of relief because of the silence of the radio. He still woke up scared of going through another day seeing Dean die a new and creative way. But it wasn't Tuesday, it was Saturday. Then all the memories of the day before came back to him. Saving Amanda from the ghost, finding out she was his niece and meeting her mom.

"Morning Dean." The boys started getting ready for the day.

"Sam, I've been thinking." Dean said while pulling on a leather jacket. "If Amanda really is my daughter, then we should just let her live her life." He looked over at Sam to see if he understood what he was saying.

"Dean, you can't mean _leave _her?"

"Yeah, that's what I mean."

"Why?"

"You gotta know Sam. The Winchester name isn't exactly a good luck charm. I mean, that last time someone showed up claiming to be a Winchester, he was already dead by the time we got there. Our mom died a tragic death, our dad sold his soul, I went to hell and now we are supposed to be the vessels for an angelic apocalypse? I just don't want her getting hurt because we showed up. If we were to leave now, she might be able to just live her normal, apple pie life and not get hurt."

Someone knocked on the door. "What did you two do with her?!" Someone yelled through the door. Dean gave a _what-in-the-world? _look at Sam and opened the door. Katara Reed stormed into the motel room. "Where is she? How could you take her from me like this?"

"Whoa, slow down there sister." said Dean. "What are you talking about?"

"Like you don't know, Amanda is gone! You two show up out of the blue and she vanishes the next day!"

"Wait." said Sam. "Amanda is gone?" Katara nodded as she took a deep breath. "Show us where she was last."

"She went up to bed last night and this morning she was gone. Just vanished."

Dean looked over to Sam, worried. "Come on, we need to see the room." The brothers rushed out and jumped in the Impala, Katara followed in her van. They drove over to the house and as soon as Dean parked he jumped out and ran up to Amanda's bedroom. Sam followed closely behind with Katara in the rear. Dean looked around the room and Sam ran his hand along the window sill. He lifted his hand to show Dean the yellow powder that was by the window.

"Crap!" Said Dean.

Katara looked over at Dean. "What is it? What did you find?"

"Sulfur."

"Sulfur? Why is there sulfur in Amanda's room? What does that mean?"

Dean ran his hands through his hair. "It means Amanda has been taken."

I woke up to the smell of rotten eggs. I was tied to a chair in the middle of what looked like an abandoned where house. I was alone in the high ceilinged room. My hands were tied together behind my back, entangled in the chair. My feet seemed to be tied to the legs if the chair. I looked around again for anything I could use somehow to get out.

The room was completely bear. I thought for a second, subconsciously struggling against the ropes around my wrists. I felt something sharp. Franticly I felt around for sharp object again. It was part of the metal chair that had started to peal off. I pulled at it, trying to free it from the chair so I could use it to cut the ropes around my wrists. After a few pulls it finally came free. "Yes!" I whispered to myself. I manipulated it in my hands to point towards the ropes and started pushing it up and down.

The door at the other end of the room opened and a man walked in. I quickly pushed the piece of metal up my sleeve. I was lucky I had worn long sleeves. The man walked over to me. He had short brown hair and a smirk on that told me he was the one in charge.

"Hello Amanda."

"What do you want with me?" I snarled at him.

"Ooh, feisty. Get that from your father do you?" I didn't know how to respond so I stayed silent and continued to glare at him. "Don't worry sweetie, I won't hurt you as long as your uncle agrees to my terms."

"What are your terms?" I asked, trying to mask my genuine curiosity with spite.

"All your uncle Sammy has to do is say yes to me. That is it. One simple word. Yessssss" he hissed the last word in my ear.

I gave him a confused look for a second and then it hit me who he was. "You're Satan." I said. The scale of what a bad situation was in hit me. I was a prisoner of Satan.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A phone rang. Dean and Katara turned to Sam as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell. He looked at the others and then flipped open his phone. "Hello?"

"Sammy. How's it going there? You two boys missing something?"

Sam looked up at Dean. "Lucifer." Dean shook his head. "What did you do with her?"

"Oh, don't worry. She is fine." Said Lucifer. Then he added, "for now."

"What do you want?"

"Oh Sam! You know what I want." Sam shook his head in frustration. "It is just one word, Sam."

"I have already told you, I will die before I say yes to you."

Dean looked up. "Ask for proof she is okay."

Sam put a hand over the phone and whispered to Dean. "Dean, what are you thinking, you know I can't let him in me."

"Just ask him."

Sam took his hand off the phone. "Give me some proof she is alright."

There was a ruffling on the other end and then Sam heard Amanda's voice. "Sam, I'm Okay. Don't do any-" She was cut off.

"Is that enough proof for you? Good. When you're ready, call me back at this number and I'll tell you where to meet me. And I don't want anymore traps. Good-bye Sam." The call ended.

Katara grabbed Sam as soon as he hung up. "Is she okay? Does she sound hurt? What did he say? What does he want? Whatever he wants you have to do it."

"Look, Katara, maybe it would be better if you just let us deal with this." Said Dean. "You really don't know what your daughter is in the middle of."

"I know my daughter has been kidnapped by a crazy lunatic and he wants something from your brother for her safe release. Whatever it is he wants, it can't be worth more then my daughter. You have to give it to him."

"Look." Dean looked around, trying to decided what he should tell her. "This is not any normal lunatic. This is . . ." He looked to Sam who shrugged his shoulders. "Katara, this is Lucifer, the actual Devil."

She took a step back. "What? You mean _like_ the devel. The devil isn't really real."

"He is. This is him." Dean put his hand on her shoulder. "Katara, if you want your daughter back in one piece, you have to trust us."

She gulped and then shook her head. "No, I'm going with you."

"Katara, this is real. Demons are real, angels are real, and Satan is real and he has your daughter. Sam and I have dealt with this type of thing before. We are Amanda's best chance."

"Okay, but I'm still coming with you. I don't care who she was kidnapped by."

Dean stepped back. "There is going to be no changing your mind, is there?"

She shook her head. "Not a chance."

Dean sighed. "I can't believe I'm doing this, but, fine. If you really want to help, I need you to do everything Sam and I say, no matter how crazy it sounds."

As soon as Satan ended the phone call he turned to me. "By the way, I prefer Lucifer." Then he turned and headed out the door. I waited a few seconds to make sure he wasn't coming back and then reached for the sharp piece of metal in my sleeve. Again, I positioned it in my hands and started cutting the rope. It was difficult. More than once I cut my own hands and wrists when the piece slipped, but I managed not to lose it. After about a half hour, I felt the first piece of the rope snap. "Yes!" I whispered to myself and then started on the second layer. From what I felt, there seemed to be about 6 layers. One by one, I cut through them, slowly getting closer and closer to freedom. The work was slow and tedious. Finally, after what felt like around three hours, the last piece snapped.

I pulled my hands in front of me, rubbing my wrists. They were bleeding in multiple places from being stabbed, but not serious. I ran over to the door and tried the handle. It was locked. I ran back over to the chair and grabbed the piece of metal that helped me get out. I tried using it as a pick to unlock the door. There was a click. My adrenalin surged as I slowly opened the door and peaked out. There were two guards down the end of the hall to the left and I assumed there were two more at the right end. I closed the door. I needed a plan.

I looked around the room for anything I could use as a weapon. The walls were completely bare except for the door and a few ladders up to the catwalk up above. I rushed to the nearest latter and started climbing, trying to stay a quiet as I could. The catwalks circled around the entire room on the walls and a few crisscrossed parallel to the door. There were a few huge sacks of what looked like might be flour or used to be some type of counter weights sitting around. Some seemed to still be attached to ropes. An idea hit me. I grabbed some of the rope and positioned it above the door. Then I ran to the weight in the middle of the room and started half-rolling half-pushing it towards the front of the chair where I had been. When it was positioned where I wanted it, I took a deep breath and then yelled out as loud as I could.

"Help! Help me! Someone please! I need help!" I heard running and a few seconds later the door burst open and the two guards from the left came running in. They spotted the empty chair, looked around the room, not spotting me up above them and then ran over to the chair to try to figure out how I escaped. When they were almost where I wanted them, I rolled the weight off the catwalk and it fell on top of them. They gave shouts of pain and the weight landed heavenly, with a loud bang. I didn't have time to admire my work, but ran over to the rope positioned over the door. The second two guards from the other end of the hallway came in, having heard the noise. As soon as they entered, they saw their buddies lying under the weight and rushed over to help. I threw the end of the rope over in front of the door, grabbed it with my hands like you would a fire pole and jumped.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N-** Hello again readers. I am SO SORRY I haven't updated in over a month. It was summer and I just got distracted. I will try to finish up this story in the next few chapters, unless you leave me reviews asking for more. I kinda wrote it up real fast today, so I am extremely sorry for any spelling or grammatical errors. Also, I didn't really have a plan going into this chapter, so I am sorry if it isn't very well written. I hope you can manage to enjoy it anyway, and as always, reviews and constructive criticism would be awesome. Thanks for sticking with me.

* * *

Chapter 6

"So, what are we going to do?" asked Katara. Dean paced around the small motel room and Sam was at his computer. They had gone back to the Motel so that they could gather their stuff and come up with whatever plan they could. Katara had stayed quiet most of the time, listening to the brothers talking through different ideas and learning as much as she could about their world from their conversation. "If you can't actually say yes, there has to be some way to trick him, right?" She looked at Dean, who stopped pacing to listen to what she was saying. "I mean, what if we called him, and told him where to meet us. That the only way you would say yes is if we do it on our terms. We picked a place ahead of time, and set a trap for him. If she is with him, then she comes and he is trapped. If she isn't, then we can, just, get him to tell us where she is and we will let him out." Dean looked at Sam with an _Is-that-going-to-work _look.

Sam thought about it for a minute and then looked up at Katara and Dean. "That could work. We could use holy fire to trap him, and then force him to tell us where she is."

Dean nodded. "Okay. Sam, call him back right now. Tell him to meet us at the corner of . . ." He glanced at Katara.

"Anderson and Savannah. It's out of the way and perfect for a trap."

Sam nodded and picked up his phone, dialing the last number. He put it to his ear.

"Hello again Sammy." Was the greeting from the other end.

"Don't call me that."

"What's the matter? Does your daddy call you that? Oh, wait. You're dads dead."

Sam looked to Dean. "Look, I don't want your mocking. I want to say yes. But on my terms."

"Oh no, no, no. That is not going to happen. If you ever want to see your precious little Amanda again, you will be at Seventh and Haverford by seven o'clock tonight." There was a beep from the other end signaling the end of the call.

Sam slowly lowered the phone. "He didn't even give me a chance. Dean, he gave me a new location. He probably has it guarded and rigged already. I can't just say yes, he could destroy the world."

Dean seemed at a loss for words.

* * *

I landed and started running. I didn't have time to look back. I turned left out the door and ran down to the end of the hallway. I headed right and then took another left. I didn't know where I was going, but eventually I found a door that looked like it headed outside and burst out. There were people, or maybe not people, running after me, but I didn't stop to look.

The sunlight was blinding. I felt like I hadn't seen the sun in a hundred years. I blinked away my tears from the light and quickly assessed my situation. I was outside a ware house as I had thought. To my right there was what looked like some type of old loading bay and a crumbling road leading away. A few rusted transporting trucks were sitting around; they looked like they hadn't been used in at least five years. To my left and straight ahead there were only a few feet to a fence and then some type of lake.

I ran for the nearest truck. It was white and didn't have any trailer on the back. I wrenched the door open with a loud screech. I climbed up as fast as I could and reached under the steering wheel, kicking away the panel in front of the wires.

I reached under the wheel and looked for two matching wires. Time seemed to slow down. I knew how to do this from all the books and movies I had read and watched. There were only two red wires. I grabbed them, ripped off the plastic tips with my teeth, and then twisted them together. There was a bang and I looked up. Two people had just busted out of the building and locked their fully black eyes onto me. I only had a few seconds. I looked again for another wire, probably brown. I spotted it, ripping off the tip of that and touching it to the twisted tips of the red wires, I heard the sound of the engine starting. I sat up. The black eyed people were almost on me. I stepped on the gas and turned the wheel. Nothing happened. I pulled the door closed and pushed the lock down and then looked around trying to figure out why it didn't work.

There was a bang on the door. They had made it to the truck and were now trying to pry the it off. I racked my brains and then spotted the stick shift. It was still in neutral. I jerked it into gear and tried again. This time the truck started up slowly, but started gaining speed. I looked to my left. The black eyed people were still there, clinging to the outside of the truck trying to get in. I aimed for the corner of the building, grinding the side against it, knocking them off as I turned onto the street in the front of the building. I gave a shout of triumph and looked back at them in the rearview mirror. They were still running after me, but losing as I continued to gain speed.

I turned to face the front. I didn't know where I was, where I was going, or how to drive as I was only still 14 and couldn't get my permit for another year and a half. I stepped on the gas as I came up to a red light. There wasn't a car in sight and I wanted to get away from that building as fast as I could. I just kept driving as best as I could. I was making a scene on the road, seeing as this was my first time driving, but by trying to avoid major roads, I managed to survive without getting arrested until the sun went down.

I pulled over at some type of gas station as the truck was almost out anyway and I didn't think I could drive anymore. I got out and walked into the small store. While pretending to decide what to buy, I rummaged through my pockets finding only a couple dollars and a few quarters. I grabbed a granola bar and paid the cashier.

Back outside I headed toward a payphone on the corner. I shoved a few quarters in and dialed my mother cell phone. It rang five times before going to voice mail. I waited for the dial tone telling me that I could leave a message. "Mom. Mom, It's me." My voice cracked and everything that had happened started to catch up with me. "Mom, please, I got out. I am at a gas station somewhere . . ." I trailed off, looking around for some type of sign telling me what town I was in. "Somewhere called Checotah. Please, come and get me." There was a beep and I put the phone back.

There was nothing I could do now. I headed back to the truck. I climbed in and opened the glove box. As I hoped, there was a shot gun. I grabbed it and the blanket that was laid across the seats and curled up with the gun in my hand.

* * *

A/N- I did have to do some research for this chapter to try to get the hot wiring of the car close to correct. However, if you actually did it the way it is written in this chapter, I believe that the wheel would not turn and therefore you couldn't drive. This bothers me, but the only way to make the wheel move would have taken way too long and a lot more materials then our heroine Amanda would have had and it just didn't work in the scene. So I apologize for the incorrect information.


End file.
